


死亡从不睡觉...但他也许会打个盹儿

by DiscourteousCuttlefish, Junecesty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, accept the warm embrace of reinhardt, git comfy boy, i am a shameless fluff peddler at all times, some overdads with a side of reaper
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscourteousCuttlefish/pseuds/DiscourteousCuttlefish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junecesty/pseuds/Junecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他真的没想待在这儿。<br/>加布里埃尔莱耶斯只是想穿过这个房间然后离开。但是当他为了眼前的场景停下来幸灾乐祸时，整个宇宙都为此惩罚了他。<br/>这就是为什么现在他陷在一个“虎钳”当中，一个十分温暖，又舒适的“虎钳”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	死亡从不睡觉...但他也许会打个盹儿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Never Sleeps... But He Might Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668526) by [DiscourteousCuttlefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscourteousCuttlefish/pseuds/DiscourteousCuttlefish). 



他真的没想待在这儿。

加布里埃尔莱耶斯只是想穿过这个房间然后离开。但是当他为了眼前的场景停下来幸灾乐祸时，整个宇宙都为此惩罚了他。

这就是为什么现在他陷在一个“虎钳”当中，一个十分温暖，又舒适的“虎钳”。

他困在一条巨大的手臂中，满脸不高兴地看着一边的莱因哈特，而杰克则躺在他的另一边，卷在另一条手臂上。死神躺在那儿，边愠怒地抵抗着袭来地舒适睡意，边思考着他的人生选则。尽管他正躺在阳光下，紧靠着一具温暖的身体，感受着身后平稳缓慢的气息，他仍尽全力保持着他的怒气。

他明明只是想穿过这间房间...但是当他看到杰克被莱因哈特困住的样子，他当然要停下来嘲笑一下他们。如果只是这样也许现在一切还安好，但接着他就决定留下些影像证据会是更好的选择。反正这是杰克自讨的，然而现在回想起来，这可能是一个陷阱。

“如果黑爪知道只需要这样就可以抓住声名狼藉的士兵76的话，可爱。”

“哈哈，有趣，拍张照把这个场景保存下来。”

“真是好主意。”

但是当加布里埃尔刚刚找到一个可以拍清76蕴怒表情的角度时，莱因哈特移动了。这就像整个世界在他面前慢放一般，加布里埃尔感觉到了即将到来的厄运。莱因哈特的手臂在他来得及使出暗影步之前绕过了他的腰，将他拉倒在沙发上，紧贴这他温暖的身体。或者更准确的说是他被尽可能地扯到了沙发上。大部分的空间都被莱因哈特占了，杰克则楔在莱因哈特和沙发垫中，同时，死神几乎只占了沙发的边缘，靠着莱因哈特的拥抱才没有掉下去。

妈蛋，正当他想用暗影步离开的时候他听到了门边传来的几声闷笑。

当然，安娜会在现在出现。不敢相信。

她肯定猜到了死神的想法，因为随着一个恶作剧般的表情，安娜拿起了她的麻醉镖，又把她的手指竖在了嘴前。好吧，也许她不会让他离开，但是至少他很确定他不会打盹的。死亡不会打盹。比起承受被麻醉镖打中的屈辱，他宁愿忍着怒火睁眼躺在这儿。而杰克不仅有胆子嘲笑他，还拿出他的手机给他们三个拍了张自拍照。

“删掉它！”死神努力拿出他最有威慑力的嗓音，“我发誓，杰克！不要——这声‘叮’是什么？你是不是——你刚刚是不是把它发送给别人了？”

“照片永流传。我可以接受这点屈辱如果它能让你比我更难堪的话。”杰克回复道，没有给出确切的回答。

说完这个，他又重新蜷在莱因哈特的手臂旁，忽视了死神的愤怒。

 

这是15分钟前发生的事，现在加布里埃尔正一个人听着他俩轻微的鼾声。但值得庆幸的是，一般来说他们俩的鼾声应该像把你的耳朵按在即将驶来火车的铁轨上一样响。当然，庆幸伴随着苦恼。莱因哈特比平时安静很可能只是因为他的头正冲着加布里埃尔。这大概代表着他的口水流满了他的兜帽。棒极了。

但是至少，这给他在输给睡意的战争里有了一些可以抱怨的事。

棒极了，现在我得洗我的兜帽了...这大概...杰克有那张照片...我不知道他发送给了谁...可能每个人都有它了...它要传到到处都是了...麦克雷说不定要把它纹到身上...我不敢...相信...

他可以感觉到温暖的睡意充满了他，即使他已经用全身的力量对抗它。他感觉到他从沙发上下滑了一些，然后被压的离莱因哈特更近了。这是一个错误，因为他的新位置比之前的更温暖了。这样的温度总能让他放松。这让他想到了洛杉矶，想到他的家——那里总是有些过于温暖和闷热。他的念头飘回了洛杉矶，他想起了他母亲温暖的拥抱，还有他祖母的和他姐妹的。当他想起了那些和他母亲和祖母共度的厨房时光，他想起和他的姐妹们打闹，还有因为某部迪斯尼电影是他妹妹的最爱，而不得不看了陪她一百遍时，他放任自己闭上了眼睛。

他让睡意战胜了他。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

当安娜走过来确定杰克和加布里埃尔没有在莱因哈特身上打起来时，她惊讶地发现他们三个都睡着了。更令她惊讶的是，她在加布里埃尔的脸上看到了一个放松的，甚至是满意的微笑。她感觉她的心脏被暖意充满了。

当然，她没有惊讶或是感动到忘记给这个场景拍上几张照。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

加布里埃尔缓慢地醒了过来。他摇去睡意，突然意识到了他的所在和这温暖舒适的原因，他努力想跳起来，却发现自己楔在莱因哈特和沙发靠垫中。

“见鬼了！”

“啊！你醒了，朋友！我为我在梦里抓着你而道歉，我只是不自觉的就这么做了。”

“为什么我睡到里面来了？杰克呢？”死神有一种不祥的预感，他不喜欢杰克比他先醒来的想法。

“我们都醒来了，但是你看起来很舒服所以我们不想叫醒你！然后杰克有工作要做，所以在他走之前我们决定把你移进去以免你摔下来。”

“所以...你们都看到我...打盹...然后你们不仅没有叫醒我还把我像宠物一样...而且杰克还醒着...”莱因哈特点了点头，“他是不是拍照了...”

“呃...视频。”

“这个混蛋！”


End file.
